


One Love

by Dekka



Series: In Love and Annoyance Fic Series [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Annoyance, Established Relationship, Fondness, Love, M/M, Safewords, Sex, Vacations, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/Dekka
Summary: When Auston wakes up he wonders if he’s still dreaming as he gets to stare into the open, crystalline blue of Mitch’s eyes.This is my future,he thinks wildly.Aka: Auston's as in love as he is annoyed.





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea suggested by eafay70! <3333

Auston loves Mitch a lot, but sometimes Mitch likes to test him. 

“We’re only in hour seven of twenty four,” he points out. 

Predictably, with their luck, their snow-filled vacation only lasted hours before a blizzard hit, trapping them inside their bungalow. 

Mitch has been bouncing off the walls since hour three and Auston is honestly starting to wonder if mutiny is a viable option. 

“Gee, what could we possibly do for the remaining seventeen hours?” Mitch teases. On the floor, spread out in front of the fireplace, his hips buck up, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

Auston can only groan in response, abandoning the warmth of the room for the much colder kitchen. 

“But we haven’t fucked in here yet,” Mitch calls out to his retreating form. 

“That’s why I’m going to the kitchen,” he yells back. 

Just two hours ago Mitch pinned him to the fridge and defiled the room and in the midst of their sexscapeds, his bagel got dropped to the floor. It was a tragedy. No where’s safe anymore. 

“Auston,” Mitch yells after him, whiny. 

If he’s too lazy to get up to continue the conversation, well then that’s not Auston’s problem. Instead of replying, he rummages through their remaining food, hoping hunger will at least distract Mitch. 

He’s barely gone a second alone before his demon of a boyfriend is crowding along his back, pressing kisses to the nape of his neck in a move that’s not as tactile as he thinks it is. 

“Go start a puzzle or something,” Auston grumbles, even as he leans into the warmth of Mitch’s mouth. 

Already slipping under his shirt, Mitch’s fingers trace the cut of his muscles down and down and _down_. He’s only twenty, but still, even he’s not that horny. 

Right before his zipper, Auston’s hands catch Mitch’s, dragging them back to a safe place. 

“I’m literally sexed out,” he says. When he turns around he’s met with Mitch’s scrunched up nose, his look sour. 

“We’ve only had sex like four times on this whole trip,” Mitch tries. 

Auston levels him with a look, keeping him at arm’s length with a gentle shove that has his boyfriend’s hips digging into the counter. “We’ve only been here for ten hours,” he points out, dry. 

In response Mitch’s eyes roll, his arms crossing protectively over his chest as if trying to hide the obvious interested perk of his nipples through his shirt. 

“It shouldn’t count if there wasn’t penetration,” he argues defiantly. 

Auston gapes. “You fucked me, I fucked you. You blew me, I blew you. We’re even. That’s enough for one day.” 

If looks could kill Auston’s body would be found right here, in this spot. 

“Not when we have nothing to do. I’m bored, Auston. B-o-r-e-d.” Each letter gets it’s own emphasis, Mitch’s pointer finger digging into Auston’s chest with each word. 

“Go read a book,” Auston snaps back, pushing Mitch away in a mocking salute of his one finger shoves. 

All he gets for his efforts is Mitch’s head falling to his chest, almost as if in apology. 

Consolingly, Auston runs a hand through his hair and down to the nape of his neck to squeeze away the tension there. He knows this isn’t easy, but they’ve got seventeen hours left snowed-in thanks to the blizzard and if he gives into Mitch’s pleas now, he’ll be tummy down on the floor till sunup, rug burn be damned. 

“What about a nap?” He offers, but Mitch’s head shakes, no, his face still hidden in Auston’s chest.

“Hot tub?” Auston tries. 

At the offered idea Mitch perks up, his head snapping up to make sure Auston’s really willing to brave the snow-covered patio just to get to the tub. 

He figures freezing for a couple minutes will at least pay off in the long run if the hot tub calms Mitch down like it usually does. 

-

They’re lucky enough that the house shields the wind and the snow from the tub, cocooning the area almost magically as the blizzard whips on around them. 

Auston tries to take a minute to appreciate Mother Nature at it’s most beautiful, but it’s hard as Mitch’s nails dig into his arm while he dances from foot to foot, yelling for Auston to hurry as he struggles with the clasps holding the hot tub cover down. 

“Well if you’d stop spearing me-” he complains, shaking off Mitch’s hold. 

With two hands it’s much easier to unhook the cover, the clasps falling away so that Auston can force the top back, steam filling the air around them. 

Despite Auston doing all the work, Mitch pushes him to the side to get to the steps leading into the tub first. 

“Asshole,” Auston chirps. 

Mitch’s ass is right there as he’s bending to crawl the rest of the way into the water and it’s too easy for Auston to reach forward, grabbing a good handful as he shoves Mitch into the steaming water. 

“ _It’s hot_ ,” Mitch screeches at him, standing up to cool off before he lowers back down much slower. 

It’s not as hot as he’s playing at and Auston relaxes into the opposite corner, counting down the seconds until Mitch ruins the tranquil moment. 

“Hey Aus?” 

_Thirteen seconds of peace._

Auston cracks one eye open, his foot finding Mitch’s under the water to catalog where he is. 

Still, he jumps in surprise when he’s met head on with Mitch’s stare, his body only inches from his. 

“Mitchy-” he warns, but he’s cut off with a gentle kiss being pressed into his shoulder. Despite himself he leans into the touch, then lets Mitch crowd closer, his hands innocently wrapping around Auston’s shoulders. 

“See, isn’t this nice?” Auston teases, his own arm finding it’s way around Mitch’s waist. 

Pressed together like this, with the snow coming down in buckets around them, it almost feels like the trip Auston imagined. 

Against his neck Mitch hums his agreement as he settles deeper into Auston, pulling his legs over his lap. 

It’s practically a surrendering white flag as far as Auston’s concerned, so he takes his outside arm and lets it trail down Mitch’s leg, circling his calf, then ankle before he rubs at the muscle there. 

The content sigh that gets torn from Mitch is like the final nail on the coffin, both of them melting into each each other. 

“This is perfect,” Auston groans, moving just an inch to the left to get one of the jets to nail perfectly into his lower back. Mitch caves towards him, following the minuscule movement just so that they stay pressed together. 

“I could’ve given you a back rub,” Mitch pouts, his own fingers trailing down to mix in with the pressure of the jet. 

The light pressure of the water followed by the rough knead of Mitch’s hand has Auston’s head falling back, hitting the lip of the tub in a way that would be painful if he could even feel anything outside of the loosening knot in his back. 

The pleasure only grows as Mitch’s mouth traces a line up from his shoulder to his jaw, leaving bites that he doesn’t even have the mind to worry about. 

At least if their teammates see the marks they’ll stop always asking to go on vacation with them. 

Against a particularly hard press of Mitch’s hand, Auston goes taught, his muscles jumping and then releasing slowly. It has him relaxing further, inch by inch, settling back against Mitch as his fingers flex in their hold on Mitch’s hips. 

“Really?” Mitch teases, “ _This_ is getting you going?” 

There’s no denying the press of Auston’s dick, insistent against the meat of Mitch’s thighs that are laid over his lap. 

“You planned this,” Auston accuses, lifting Mitch easily with the aid of the water to position him how he wants him- straddling his waist and laying the perfect amount of pressure down on his dick. 

They’ve both bottomed today, but still, if Mitch is willing Auston’s not complaining anymore now that his dick’s shown up to the party. 

Even with his mind made up, he waits Mitch out another minute, toying absentmindedly with his bottom lip as they kiss as if he’s not going to let this progress. 

Mitch barely lasts, needy and squirming in Auston’s lap while trying his best to slip a hand down between them. 

Even with their lazy movements, eventually Auston’s forced to capture Mitch’s wrists, pinning them behind his back to stop his searching hands. 

The swift move makes Mitch choke on a gasp, his neck bending back as he tries to grind forward to get some kind of friction where he needs it most. 

It’s so needing and wanton that Auston has to let his mind drift to unpleasant thoughts just so that he doesn’t blow his load as he’s forced to still his boyfriend’s hips too, keeping his arms held back with one hand as his other presses Mitch down to him. 

There’s a moan of frustration muffled into his mouth and he’s forced to bite back his own as Mitch still tries to find purchase between them. 

“You know we haven’t had sex in the bedroom yet either,” Mitch whispers, as if it’s a secret when nearly ever other room in the house has heard their moans, their whimpers, their swears. 

“You’re the fucking energizer bunny,” Auston hisses back, finally releasing Mitch’s hands so that he can pull his hips away completely. 

All he gets for his efforts is a glaring look, Mitch leaning forward to bite harshly along his jaw as a hand finally works between them. 

Auston should’ve let the guys come on the trip. He should’ve invited Freddie, who loves to walk in on them at the worst moments; Brownie, who always pretends to be oblivious, sticking around even while Auston’s got a hand down Mitch’s pants; Marty, who likes to kill the mood while trying to educate them on safe sex; Patty, who glares either of them down when they so much as exchange anything thats not sweet words or an innocent peck. 

Killing any fleeting thought swiftly, Mitch gets a hand in Auston’s swim trucks, his grip too loose around Auston’s dick to get any real traction. 

“Fuck, Mitchy, common,” Auston groans, bucking up into his hold. 

In answer, Mitch thumbs over his slit, his other hand reaching lower to toy with his balls. 

Auston should’ve invited Babcock. 

He should’ve invited every goon in the NHL. 

Even picturing them he cant escape the pressure around his dick or the feel of his boyfriend crowding his senses. He comes on the next stroke up, his hands digging into the flesh of Mitch’s ass. 

It feels like minutes before he can even feel his brain coming back online, the wet pants of his breathing against Mitch’s collarbone uncomfortably hot. 

“Did you come?” He asks, unable to tell with the bubbles crowding them. 

Mitch’s head shaking ‘no’ and his answering smirk makes Auston’s head pound, his eyes slipping shut in annoyance. 

“We haven’t christened the bedroom yet,” Mitch complains, socking him in the shoulder hard enough that Auston winces, grabbing at the spike of pain. 

In apology Mitch kisses the skin there, then nuzzles into Auston’s neck while he lazily grinds on him, careful to avoid any oversensitive skin. 

“You can’t fuck me again,” Auston tells him, but Mitch just hums, his hand already slipping into the back of Auston’s swim trunks. 

“I mean it,” Auston threatens. 

Still, ten minutes later he finds himself face down on the bed, Mitch stretching him open for the second time that day. 

When Mitch comes, buried into Auston, he follows it up with a trail of opened-mouth kisses, leading down, past where Auston can feel cum leaking out of him, and all the way down to the backs of his knees. 

He doesn’t even want to come, really. 

In relief, as Mitch’s movements slow, he’s just starting to breathe a little easier, his limbs melting into the mattress, when Mitch’s mouth is on a trail back due north, lapping quickly at his hole in a way that has him crying out, his hand flying back to tangle in Mitch’s hair to pull him away.

“Pineapple, Pineapple,” Auston hisses, and Mitch gives in immediately at their safeword, gathering Auston up into his arms and running a soothing hand through his hair. 

“It’s okay, baby. You did so well,” Mitch promises him. 

Auston just barely manages to huff out an unbelieving laugh at that, hiding his face in the crook of Mitch’s neck. 

“No more sex,” he begs, still laughing, and Mitch hides his own smile in the thick of his hair, pressing a kiss there once he catches his breath. 

“No more sex,” he promises then. 

-

By the next day the roads are open again, but they’re still dangerous enough that Auston convinces Mitch to spend the morning in. 

They watch a movie, do a puzzle, make breakfast, and by noon Auston’s convinced that the sex addict in Mitch is tamed, even though most of the day he keeps a hand hovering just low enough on Auston’s back for it to be cupped with some prime ass realestate. 

“Can we have sex tomorrow?” Mitch asks, as they’re brushing their teeth, getting ready for bed for the night. His words come out garbled, but Auston’s had a good year and a half de-coding tooth brush talk. 

“Yeah, but I’m fucking you,” he teases, bumping Mitch away from the sink so that he can spit. 

As he’s cupping up water, Mitch’s hand teasingly gropes at him, making him throw a hand back to swat at him. 

“I’m getting you a sex doll,” Auston says, dry, as he straights up, throwing their hand towel down for Mitch to use after him. 

In response Mitch’s kicks backwards at him, missing by a mile as he gargles water and side-eyes Auston. 

Auston waits for a real come-back, but once Mitch clears his mouth he only offers a weak smile, his hand finding Auston’s to pull him closer. 

They stay tangled up together, leaning against the sink counter in the middle of the bathroom for too long, Mitch oddly quite for once. 

Auston thought he knew all of Mitch’s silences, but this one is more reserved, not at all angry, and almost embarrassed. 

“You’re the only one who’d willingly spend days locked down with me,” Mitch finally says, once Auston’s waited him out. It’s obvious he’s trying to stay light, but there’s a painful edge to his tone, like he can’t quite imagine why someone would actually want to be with him for so long.

As much as the guys tease Mitchy about being annoying and Mitch laughs at their chirps, Auston knows it gets to him sometimes. 

Against his better judgment, he kisses him, not able to watch the self-depreciating smile his boyfriend is pushing. 

When Auston pulls back he can only squeeze Mitch a fraction tighter, kissing at his clothed shoulder. 

“Well, you’re the only one I’d want to be with,” Auston says truthfully, His words are half-mumbled into the skin just below Mitch’s ear, but if anything the intimacy gets his point across even more. 

“Love you,” Mitch whispers. 

Auston kisses at his neck gently again then, hugging him impossibly tighter. “Love you too.” 

-

They’re not snowed in the next day, but still they stay in bed till late afternoon, exchanging touches and kisses only to be had between the intimate press of their bodies. 

Across the room in his suitcase, Auston has a ring hidden in the folds of his clothes. He thinks after carrying it around for two months, he’ll finally drop the question. 

Mitch would probably want it somewhere romantic, maybe as they’re drinking coffee in the sunroom just as the sun breaks over the crowd of the mountains surrounding their bungalow. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Mitch asks. They’re pressed together, face to face, Mitch’s fingers tracing the arch of Auston’s eyebrow. 

He has to force down a smile, lying, “Just wondering when you’ll finally get hungry enough to get us something from the kitchen.” 

“Me?” Mitch scoffs, but even still his thumb keeps soothing along the line of Auston’s forehead. 

Against the motion he cant help but let his eyes slip closed, leaning more and more into the touch until he can feel time jumping in between bouts of sleep. 

When he wakes up he wonders if he’s still dreaming as he gets to stare into the open, crystalline blue of Mitch’s eyes. 

_This is my future,_ he thinks wildly. 

There’s nothing in this world he wants more than to stay in bed next to Mitch all day, but hunger wins out eventually, his complaining forcing Mitch to his feet. 

The whole way to the kitchen he can hear Mitch bitching right back and it forces a fond smile to take over his face. Even in the empty room he finds himself hiding his uncontrollable smile into his pillow, trying to get a grip on himself. 

But by the time Mitch comes back, Auston’s accepted his fondness. 

Tomorrow they’ll probably be engaged, so he figures he’s allowed to enjoy their collective complaining while he still can. 

“Stop smiling, loser,” Mitch greets, even though an identical smile breaks over his own face. “I got you our leftovers.” 

The food isn’t even warm, but Auston can barely taste anything over the pounding in his heart as him and Mitch eat in bed, bumping their shoulders every couple of minutes as their favorite show plays across from them. 

Looking over at Mitch, Auston can only try his best to hold down his smile. Tomorrow they’ll be engaged. Tomorrow will be day one of forever. 

“Love you,” he finds himself blurting out with easy confidence. 

Mitch answers with his own smile, even though his eyebrows are drawn together in confusion. 

“Love you too?” He questions, as if searching for a reason for the affection. 

“What did you poison my food or something? Is this guilt?” Mitch teases, then. 

Auston can only smirk, pulling Mitch into his side. “Nah, I’d like to keep you around for a little longer.” 

There’s a laugh hidden in his chest as Mitch squirms to playfully punch at him, but Auston settles him down with a firmer hold. 

“Plus, Babs would kill me,” he decides, pretending to think on it. 

He can’t hold back Mitch after that, but he’s more than happy to be overpowered, left with his boyfriend straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the bed. 

“Thought we agreed that there’s no hockey talk in the bedroom?” Mitch taunts. 

Auston can only smile lazily, testing Mitch’s hold on him. 

There’s no give, but Auston wouldn’t want it any other way. He’ll happily be pinned by Mitch for the rest of his days, for as long as they both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the writer :)


End file.
